Components of automobiles, and other industrial equipment, may be assembled together by joining, which generally includes welding, mechanical fasteners, or bonding. Welding involves melting and re-solidifying portions of the joined components in order to form a permanent bond, either along a seam or in multiple spots. Welding visually and structurally alters the material adjacent to the weld. Mechanical fasteners, such as rivets, bolts and screws, often pierce the material of the components or are inserted through holes formed therein. Mechanical fastening also visually and structurally alter the material adjacent to the interface between the components.
Structural adhesives may be used to form structural bonds between automotive or industrial vehicle components. The adhesives require a curing process, often in the form of heating in an oven (such as a paint oven) or an induction-curing process on the assembly line. The adhesive often needs to stay in place when subjected to other down-stream assembly or manufacturing processes.